An investigation of the purification, properties, and functions of cAMP and cGMP receptors is being carried out. The role of protein kinase activity of the receptors is being studied. Hormonal effects on the receptors and protein kinase activities in adipose tissue, heart, and liver are being examined. The isozymic forms of the receptors will be separated and purified. The subunit interactions of the holoenzyme forms of the receptors are being studied and translocation of subunits is being explored.